kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
A Sitch in Time
| image = Shego_and_the_Supreme_One.jpg | caption = The Supreme One explaining to herself why she needs to get the Tempus Simia | season = 2 | mission = 218-220 | broadcast = 34-36 | story = | writer = | director = | us = November 28, 2003 | toon = | abc = | international = | xd = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season, Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (DVD) | iTunes = }} Ron learns at the beginning of the school year that his family will be moving to Norway. At the same time, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist are working together to steal the Time Monkey (Tempus Simia), a time-travel device. Mission Briefing * Villain: Shego, Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist. * Evil plot: Steal the Time Monkey and destroy Kim Possible in the past. * Kim's transportation: Various, but mostly Time Travel. Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags A running gag throughout this portion of the movie is Ron mistaking any non-english language for another. Middleton High School readerboard Welcome Back Students Memorable Quotes Notes Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time is the first Kim Possible movie, premiering on November 28, 2003. Originally broadcast as three parts, it is available on DVD as a single movie with slight differences in editing and music selection. When this episode airs by itself instead of the movie, the scene where Ron asked Wade if he had a matter transporter is cut out. Production Information * For the original broadcast, it was presented as three episodes: "Present", "Past" and "Future". * First aired as part of the Disney Channel TV movie A Sitch in Time (11/28/03). Errors * When Kim is let out of the sarcophagus in the museum, her hair is messed up. When the camera comes back a moment later, her hair is perfect again. * When Kim is looking in the Latin dictionary she is at "T" but she flips left and is at "S" but S comes before T. * As Kim and Ron pull apart from each other post-hug, Kim's hand goes through Ron's neck and Ron's hand goes through Kim's side. * When pre-teen Kim finishes her try-out routine, Bonnie bites off part of her pencil. When you next see it, the pencil is whole (with no cutaway to for her to grab another). * Monkey Fist shouldn't have been late. After he found the samurai gorilla, he could just go forward in time and stop right before Duff says "he has the power of time, and he's late!" (Monkey Fist didn't technically have any way of knowing, however he knew that Killigan was upset because of body actions and the tone of his voice) * When the four villians open the time portal for the first time (during Part 1) everyone walks through- in order- Monkey Fist, Shego and then Drakken. We never see Duff walk through, however he is later shown with all the villians as if he did so. Continuity * Whenever Ron's parents have something big to tell him, they prefer to let actions speak for themselves. This is apparent throughout the series. In this episode, when asking about them moving, his father replied "The sign was our way of telling you". Another instance is when Ron is taken by suprise of his new baby sister in the episode Big Bother. * It's possible that Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's archrival, may have been on the cheerleading squad longer than Kim has, since she (along with Tara and Hope) were the judges at the tryouts for the squad. If this is true, this may be why Bonnie feels that she should be the squad captain instead of Kim. And apparently when Kim had braces, Bonnie used to call her "Tin Teeth". Allusions Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} Gallery Shego The Supreme One by grumpy chan.png 18.jpg Monkey Fist activate Tempus Simia.png 1167.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg PDVD 1136.jpg PDVD 1173.jpg PDVD 1411.jpg PDVD 1091.jpg PDVD 122.jpg PDVD 476.jpg Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 5 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png External links Category:Movies Category:DVDs